Protection AU
by Pleiadea
Summary: Modern day AU with most of the gang living in New Orleans. Fluff with bad language and some dark themes. M/I, S/K, Z/W and eventual Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt when she smiled, but she put it out of her mind. She grabbed the pink gym bag from the passenger seat and walked into the building'. It was a gym, specifically the Serenity Health Centre located a few miles from her brother's house in an affluent neighborhood within the New Orleans city limits. She'd been staying with Simon since he'd rescued her from her boyfriend. The cold-handed med resident who had given her the split lip she was trying so hard to smile through.

The man at the front desk smiled as she approached.

"Hello," he said brightly, his blue eyes sparkling, "how can I help you today?"

"I'd like a membership," she fiddled with the credit card Simon had given her. She didn't know if her father was aware she had left Mr. Ice Blue Hands. Who had such cold hands in the dense Louisiana heat? "And I need to sign up for whatever classes you have on Krav Maga, kickboxing, self defense, perhaps weight training." She smiled and felt the scab on her lip pull. The blonde receptionist smiled gently and patted her hand.

"Of course, Miss," he typed in her details, "Tam? Miss River Tam. Are you related to-"

"Yes," she answered. "He's my father."

"Well," the man whose nametag read 'Hoban' started, "I think you're in luck, because the owner is here today to show you around. He's the best to ask about classes for your specific needs."

"Thank you, Hoban."

"Huh? Oh! That," he looked down at the silver tag. "Call me Wash! We have a small client base here so we're all quite friendly. And no one calls me Hoban. Not even my wife." He motioned to the mocha-skinned woman at the treadmill scribbling on a notepad.

She was sure the lip hadn't escaped his notice. The tell-tale yellow of an old bruise was at her jaw as well. Overhead lighting was not kind to the battered.

He looked at the slim woman stood at the desk. Fine features that told of Southern nobility, long dark hair pulled into a high messy bun on top of her head. She couldn't stand more than five foot three. Mal walked up behind her and grabbed the papers from Wash. The way she flinched was telling. Someone had put a hurt on this girl.

"Well now, lil lady," he smiled and lead her into the glassed off circuit training area, "I see yer new to tha area. Ya know many people round these parts?"

"No," she looked around nervously, biting the edge of one nail. "I was studying Ancient History at Tulane up until last month. I'm staying with my brother for the foreseeable future."

He smiled at her as he pointed out their equipment and showed her the two studios at the back of the complex for classes such as Yoga, Pilates, kickboxing, and even a Pole Dancing class. He blushed a bit when he mentioned that. "Seems real popular with young women these days. Luckily our Yoga teacher was well versed." Just then a tall, olive-skinned woman with a heart shaped face and pure ebony hair floated into the studio. A small smile on her lips as she admonished the owner playfully:

"What did I tell you about coming into my studio, Mal? This is a sacred space for reflection and betterment. I can't have your energies clogging it up," she turned to River in a swirl of silk harem pants and incense, "Inarra Serra, very pleased to meet you. Namaste," she held both her hands together at her chest and dipped her head slightly. River copied this greeting

"Now Nara, aint yer studio. I own this place, you just rent this little room twice a week," he shot back at her playfully. She winked at him as she closed the door behind them.

"Says here yer interested in close combat, like Krav Maga. We have two great instructors here for that. There's Zoe, who you saw in the front. She's married to that annoyingly happy little man on reception. She's also my second in command so to say when I'm not here and ya got yerself a problem, you take it to Zoe. Then we have Jayne who aint here today. He's good with weight training and teaches boxing three nights a week. We aint got a self defense class but Krav and boxing are best we can offer at the moment. We've only been open goin on a year."

"That sounds great," she took in all the information. "Wait, did you say Jayne was a he?"

"Yup. But, uh, don't bring that up with him. He's a mite volatile bout it."

"Like a Boy Named Sue," she smiled, wincing at the pain again. She brought her hand up to her throbbing mouth.

"Can I ask-"

"I am so clumsy sometimes. Thought it'd be a good idea to take up rollerskating on campus. Went head first over a park bench," she replied too quickly. "Last time I try skating with a bag full of books."

"Sure, girl," he patted her on the head.

* * *

><p>One Month Earlier<p>

Simon found the house easily, pulling his Jaguar into the cracked driveway. The screen door had a hole through it and was unlocked. The usually bright living room was dark and humid, the heavy curtains had been closed for days and the ceiling fans circled lazily. He found his baby sister curled up in an armchair at the far corner of the room with her arms raised up over her head.

"He's not here," she whimpered through her tears. "He just beat up on me then left. I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh soeurette," he crooned, pushing her hair of her sweaty face. It was then he saw the split lip, gash over he eyebrow and the angry looking bruise on her jaw. "I'll take you with me. I'll keep you safe." He gathered up what he could of hers and loaded her luggage as well as his little sister into the car and sped away. Neither of them took a look back. It was only once they were back at Simon's house sis she say anything:

"Daddy won't be happy about this," she looked down at her hands. "All that money on the wedding, the businesses. Oh goodness that horrible house he was going to buy for us!" He was checking her over for broken bones. The glazed look in here eyes he hoped was shock, but was more than likely a concussion. "He was so angry," she started again, "when I told him the professor offered to take me to Egypt on the dig. You heard they supposedly found the tomb of Osiris? I was so excited but it would mean we'd have to put the wedding aside for a year. Oh he was so mad at me!" She dissolved into sobs again.

He couldn't believe this was his sweet soeurette. The one who had dragged him down to Crawdadfest this past summer and made him drink too much Dixie beer. The one who would come see him before she even dreamed of going home for Christmas. The bubbly little girl who used to drop sandwiches by the hospital for him, and later for himself and her fiance when they were on overnight rotations. Right now this broken doll in a tattered dress was not the debutante who had waltzed with him at the Mid-Winter Cotillion five short years ago. He pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair down murmuring comforting things to her until she fell asleep.

Their father wanted nothing to do with it, stating it would cause a scandal in the society pages of some imaginary newsletter all the Old Southern Money families got daily. If the wedding was off, then the family would makes their excuses together. Anything to save the mergers or the embarrassment of a broken engagement.

"I mean, son," Gabriel told him over the phone, "everyone knows she's always been a difficult girl to get along with."

"The signs were all there, Dad," Simon practically yelled, "this wasn't the first time. It was just the only time he left proof!"

"She always had a sense of drama. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"If you'd come see her you'd know!" At that Gabriel hung up.

Simon watched his sister's little red car pull out of the driveway that morning. There was a heavy rain falling signifying the end of Summer. She had stated that he had kept her safe long enough.

"My turn," she smiled through her sore lip. It had gotten infected and failed to heal. The edges of her skin were finally starting to knit together but only just. He was happy she was getting out on her own but if he hadn't heard from her in an hour, he would go to the gym himself.

* * *

><p>River wiped the sweat from her face with a small towel. She had spent a very intense thirty minutes on the treadmill with the torture maven they called Zoe pushing her faster and faster. Red faced and panting as she passed reception Wash smiled at her from behind a huge man with dark hair.<p>

"Miss Tam," the jovial man waved her over. "I see my darling wife got at ya! I wanted you to meet our combat instructor. This is Jayne."

"Hiya," his voice was rough, touched with a Cajun lilt. "Ya lookin fer some boxing lessons then?" He didn't reach for her extended hand.

"Yes sir. River, nice to meet you," she offered.

"What kinda name is River," he snorted at her.

"Same kind as Jayne I suppose," she walked off to the locker rooms as Wash laughed behind her.

"She got you good," Mal shook his head as he put the members book back on the desk.

"What happened to her face," the breezy Guru asked gently, sidling up to the owner a bit closer than he was comfortable with. She was always looking for ways to be close with him. Her scent was intoxicating to him and he just about lost his wits whenever she walked into a room.

"She's got the looka someone been knocked around," Jayne said before picking up his bag and walking away.

"Fer once he's right," Mal confirmed. "Some bum story bout rollerskates and a park bench. Ya don't get all twitchy from a bench."


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't working today but he figured getting in another workout wouldn't hurt. He shoved his bag into one of the staff lockers and clipped the key to his wrist. Once out in the gym he saw the small dark haired girl again. Zoe was spotting her as she lifted some small weights over her head. Girl looked so skinny, like she had bird bones. Her quip about his name hadn't exactly endured her to him, though.

He loaded up his bar and started lifting. He didn't like the look of that face. He'd seen it before, in his Ma after their Paw would come home drunk and knocked her around some. In their small, wet village these things happened and were expected. He wold just take his kid sister down to the boathouse to play until the screaming died down. The next day he'd bring Ma her coffee in bed and wash the dried blood from her once beautiful face. The girl's accent placed her in the upper echelon of society. It was probably the first unkindness ever visited on the little princess. But, he had to hand it to her, taking matters into her own hands was admirable. Taking up boxing, he saw she as inquired about close combat lessons, and trying to get stronger. He angrily wondered it it was her father or a boyfriend that brought themselves to muss up her pretty face.

He sat up after his reps and took a drink of water. The girl was talking with Inara, their pretty yoga teacher who worked a mean pole, and Kaylee who was a member of the gym. She had fixed up their machines more times than he could count, saving Mal the expense of a manufacturer's mechanic. Girl had a natural talent and they were eternally grateful so Mal gave her a steady job. Being from a swampy village much like Jayne's she was over the moon to be able to move to the city. The further away from the mud, the better.

"Hiya, Jayne," Kaylee chirped. She was constantly sunny and happy. "Ya meet the new member?" Their members tended to consist of housewives and out of shape old men. The wives were fun sometimes but he liked to stick to women he wasn't likely to see ever again.

"Yup," he told her, busying himself with re-racking the weights. "I think she's done booked on fer boxing in a few days. If Zoe leaves me anythin ta werk wit." He noticed the small girl rubbing her arms as she went to the shower rooms.

"She's real smart," Kaylee sighed dreamily. "Said she were studying Ancient History at Tulane. Was gunna be an archeologist."

"Yeah," Jayne feigned interest. "Was? And hey, lil Kaylee, yer jus as smart as some college girl. Smarter."

"Oh I dunno if I should tell ya," she twisted a piece of hair around her finger and worried her lip between her teeth. "Yer a big ol sweetie, Jayne Cobb." She practically skipped away after Inara who was going to teach a class.

* * *

><p>Simon got up to greet his sister as she walked into the lavish townhouse an hour later.<p>

"Oh soeurette," he wrapped her in a hug, "did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did, frere. Stop fussing me. I'm fine. And I picked up some dinner," she held up a paper bag. "I was told it's the best red velvet cake in the state. Do you remember that time Grandmere made one and we stole it in the night? Ate the whole thing in ten minutes and spent the next day sick in our beds. But we never did admit it did we?"

"Till this day I don't think they suspect a thing," he tapped her nose and set the bag on the table.

"So...I met some really nice people at this place. One girl was really friendly. I've invited her over for dinner tomorrow if that's okay. She's very sweet and I could do with a friend. He didn't let me have any."

"That's great, River. What's her name?"

"Kaywinnit. She just goes by Kaylee," she smiled, setting the table and placing two glasses of milk next to the plates. Simon sit down across from her.

"I'm looking forward to it. Practice hours are 8-5 tomorrow. Is it okay if I'm around or would you like me to make myself scarce?" He popped a forkful of the moist chocolate cake into his mouth and groaned. "This is much better than Grandmere's!"

They ate in silence until the doorbell rang. River instinctively fell back as Simon went to open it. She knew there was a handgun in the desk in her brother's study.

"Uh, hello," the older man at the door started, "I was looking after a Miss Tam."

"I'm sorry she's not in," Simon lied. "May I convey a message?"

"I'm Malcolm, I own the Serenity Health Centre and I just wanted to return this to Miss Tam," he held out a pair of black shorts he recognized as River's. "Our cleaner found them. I know they're expensive, so wanted to give em over before the cleaner made off with them." River popped up from under her brother's arm.

"Thank you Mal," she said. "Please come in, I was just about to make some coffee."

"How long you two been married," he asked casually, wondering if this man was the one who caused her injuries. He graciously accepted a cup of the strongest black coffee he'd ever had.

"What? Simon? Simon's my brother," she giggled, grabbing the younger man's arm and resting her forehead against it. She was a different picture inside this house. He reckoned today was the first time she'd been out in a while.

They talked about Mal's time in the army and Simon's new practice. River kept mostly quiet nodding thoughtfully and sipping her coffee daintily. She spoke only when one of them directly addressed her. He recognised the 'men talking, look pretty' act. Inara pulled it sometimes when they all went out for drinks and it frustrated the hell out of him. It was a throwback to an oppressive upbringing where even in this day and age women were still merely ornaments.

* * *

><p>He left shortly after and contemplated the strange little family on his way home. As his mind wandered it went to a familiar place: the exotic Guru.<p>

He remembered a night they were out months ago when they all decided to wreak havoc on Bourbon Street. Kaylee put on her best dress that was some ridiculously frothy concoction of pink and green frills, Zoe was as always joined at the hip with her funny little husband who could not keep his hands from gripping her possessively, and Jayne had made off with some pretty tourist who would more than likely be gone in the morning. Inara was resplendent in a red dress that was sinfully short, edged in gold around her chest and arms. She writhed her hips to the almost tribal beat of the music and sipped her fruity alcoholic drink sensually, lowering her kohl rimmed eyes at him. She looked like a voodoo goddess come to life, tempting him into sin. Every bar they went in to the music seemed to get more frenzied, her movements more carnal. At one she actually started to dance around one of the old plaster pillars that still held the roof up. She ground her hips into his and breathed into his ear in her French Creole, her breath smelled like passion-fruit and rum. Her hands started to rove around his body when he stopped her, giving her a talk about appropriateness. God he had wanted her, but propriety stopped him. He knew if he didn't give in soon she was going to leave him forever. She kept talking about Mysore, or Nepal, even California one time. He reached his door and unlocked it to find Zoe and Wash cuddled up on the couch and Kaylee sitting on the floor watching a movie. Kaylee cheerfully popped chips in her mouth as yet another person on screen was liberated of their head.

"Hey Captain," she said facetiously. "Any joy?"

"Yeah I found her. Lives in a nice parta town wit her brother. Looks like they could use a night out or a bita fun or sumthin."

"You thinkin you're going to be the one to supply them with it then," Zoe asked, cocking one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hey now, what's that sayin'? The more tha merrier," Kaylee chirped.

"They seem like nice kids. And the girl's been through some stuff. Even lil Kaylee said she seemed a bit lonely," Mal defended.

"I'm goin' over there fer dinner tomorrow. I might be able to persuade her out on tha town. I know Jayne's always up fer a rager and won't nothin happen to us wit him round," she grinned optimistically.

They all finished watching the movie and headed to bed. Kaylee had the attic bedroom and Mal the one across from Zoe and Wash's master suite. The old houses provided them plenty of space to share. Jayne usually took the main floor bedroom so he wouldn't disturb anyone on account of him coming in so late. He taught boxing later than usual some nights and others he liked to visit with one of this many 'lady friends'. Also, taking an upstairs bedroom would indicate some kind of permanence and they all knew he had a problem with that.

This night, however was different. Jayne sat down in a booth at his favorite dive and ordered a bottle of their cheapest whiskey. He sat drinking alone with the same words playing in his head:

"Same kind as Jayne I suppose..."


	3. Chapter 3

River woke up in the late morning, yellow light filtering in through the shutters of her spacious bedroom. Simon had graciously furnished the room to her liking: iron bed and creamy wallpaper and an antique vanity having belonged to some distant relative from the old country. Her bookshelves were bursting with her favourite subjects: ancient Egypt and greek mythos as well as a few romances. Faulkner got old very quickly growing up in the south. She was excited to have the cheerful girl she'd met at the gym over tonight. She thought idly as she stretched her limbs, freeing them from the bed linen, that Kaylee might be a good match for Simon. Sweet Simon who doted on her all her life was bound to make a fantastic boyfriend and eventual husband to some lucky girl. Kaylee wasn't like the girls in their society. She was unpretentious and earthy and genuinely kind. Her brother needed someone like that. Someone who didn't mind if he stuck his foot firmly in his mouth once in a while.

She pulled on her flimsy robe and made her way down to the kitchen. Their maid was happily washing the breakfast dishes when she looked up and spotted River.

"Why Miss River," she smiled at the young girl, "you've just gone and missed your brother. He came home from lunch to see if you were awake. I told him that guessin from yer snoring you'd not been up yet."

"Thank you," she stifled a yawn. "Listen, Mare. I have a friend coming for dinner tonight and I don't know what to make. It can't be fussy or too complicated."

"Hmmm," Mare put a finger to her chin. She had worked for the Tams in some capacity since she was eighteen. The brother and sister were like her own grandkids. They even called her Grandmere. "I could show ya how to fry up a chicken, Miss River. What good Southern gent don't like a piece of friend chicken?"

"Oh, it's not a man." Mare gave her a sideways glance. "Oh goodness, Grandmere! No! I met a girl at the gym yesterday and we got on very nicely. I invited her over because I don't have any friends anymore. I'd like to have a girlfriend to giggle with and talk about boys. And she seems sweet."

"I can cook up something fer ya to reheat later if you like," she offered.

"Can I cook it with you?"

"Course dear," the older woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Go git dressed!"

After she rummaged through her closet, River picked out a pink cotton dress. It ended just above her knees and was sleeveless. The heat was heavy today and she hoped it would cool enough to have dinner on the patio out back.

* * *

><p>Mare showed her how to make quiche which she suggested serving with a salad. Not fussy but nice enough for company. And by the time Kaylee showed up at five it was all set out back.<p>

"Oh ya went through so much trouble," Kaylee squeaked handing over a bottle of cheap white wine. River smiled at the thought. This was probably a forced gesture for her. "I don't think that's a very good bottle. Dare say I don't have fine taste and it only cost $8."

"I have Dixie beer," River offered. "And I have some whiskey. Simon likes wine, though. I'll chill it for him, thank you."

"Then I'll have a Dixie," the other girl clapped her hands together and sat to eat.

After dinner they took the bottle of whiskey to the bottom of the garden and lay in the grass, watching the fireflies dance around. They were in the midst of a giggle fit when She opened her eyes to see Simon standing over her.

"River," he scolded good-naturedly, "introductions are in order you lousy hostess."

She put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a belch. "Simon, this is Kaylee Frye. Kaylee this is my boob of a brother, Simon Tam." Kaylee blushed as SImon kissed the back of her extended hand.

"Charmed," he whispered, smiling. He made his way back to the house to glean leftovers and change his clothes.

"Whooo," Kaylee fanned herself. "My gracious River he's so handsome!"

"Ew."

"Shush, you know what I meant. Wow! And you say he's a doctor? And single?"

"Oh yes. He's not always charming. His foot has a love affair with his mouth most of the time. And he can be a boob." He came out to join them after a while, regaling Kaylee with stories from when he was a resident.

After a few hours of talking and laughing, Simon took Kaylee home. He stood beside her as she fiddled for her keys in her purse.

"Um," he got her attention. "I just wanted to thank you. My sister's been through a lot lately and she doesn't have any friends. Thank you for spending time with her."

"Oh hush! She's a right hoot! Weren't nothin, I like her! And I think the rest of the staff have taken a shine to her," he noticed her hazel eyes sparkled under the porch light. Her smile was natural and open as she reached for his hand. "I like both of yall. Yer good people. You feel free to call me anytime, yeah? Both yall."

She slipped into the house to find everyone waiting in the living room.

"So," Wash asked.

"They're well nice," she offered. "But whoo-wee are they rich! I think it stops em cuttin' loose but River said she's gunna work on her brother on lettin her go out on Friday. I tol' her to invite him too. I fancy him a bit."

"Oh jeez Kay," Jayne exclaimed. He left the room. He closed his bedroom door and sat heavily on his bed. That little girl had something about her that was bothering him. Now she was coming out on the town with them? Couldn't Kay and Mal just keep their noses out for one goddamn minute? Not every kicked puppy needs a friend.

* * *

><p>Three days later she was standing in the bare studio at the back of the health centre woth what she figured was the biggest, meanest man she ever did see. He slipped his hands into the set of pads after showing her how to hold up her gloves.<p>

"Right," he motioned downward, "legs apart. That one behind ya. Good. Now swing wit the right. Knees bent, and left." She punched the pads a few times until he sighed and lowered them. "Come on girl. Alla ya got." with that she let out a frusrrated cry and swung, hitting the pad forcefully. "Again," he egged her on. "Shout iffn ya need ta. Won't disturb Nara's class none."

With each hit she shouted: obscenities, in Latin, a growl. The hits got more and more forceful as she thought of the last night she spent with her fiance. Tears started to form but she ignored them, working herself into a frenzy.

"You never get to touch me again," screamed, hitting the large man square in the chest. He stumbled back. "Oh goodness. Oh gracious I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Takes a lot more'n that ta take me down, " he assured her. "Keep it ta the pads though. But iffn yer gunna cry I'll go git Kaylee or Nara. I ain't no good with crying womenfolk."

"I'm fine, " she sniffed and squared her shoulders. "Again."

They continued for the rest of the hour. He was impressed by her determination to learn this rough art. It came back to her protecting herself where some other women would be happy to hide behind someone bigger and stronger. He hated to admit he liked that in a woman. As they cleaned up he awkwardly tried to make conversation.

"Yer comin out tomorra night?"

"Thought I would. I haven't been out to anywhere in ages. Besides here."

"How long did that go on," he asked, busying himself with the equipment. She stuttered an excuse when he stopped her. "I seen it all ma life, girl. How long he beat up on ya?"

"Three years," she lowered her eyes to her sneakers. "I was stupid. I say whatever's on my mind and I embarrassed him by not staying quiet at social engagements. I'm not saying I deserved it but I could understand why it happened. The last time he concussed me pretty bad and I called my brother to come get me. I haven't seen him since. I left the ring he gave me and the car he bought for me."

"Hey," he started, looking her straight in the eyes, "no matter the crazy thing come outta yer mout, don't give no man no excuse ta lay hands on ya like ya don't want him ta. Komnprann?"

"Mersi. You're not as bad as you want them to think are you?"

"Dun go spreading that round, Cherie. See ya tomorra," he winked at her as she went to the Pole dancing class across the hall. He tried not to imagine her tight little ass bobbing up and down in time to the strip club music Inara played in there. He felt the beat of the music through the floor as he walked to the gym, unaware he was looking forward to seeing her the next night.

The next evening at seven pm, Kaylee and Inara stood on the porch of the old townhouse belonging to the Tam siblings. It took a while before Simon opened the door, looking a bit disheveled.

"Ladies," he greeted them, "Good evening! Please, come in. We were just about ready."

"Bonjou, Doctor Tam," the dark haired woman extended her hand, palm down in the upper class way she had been raised with. "Inara Serra." He accepted her hand and she dipped her head slightly.

"Hiya," Kaylee perked up. "Thanks for lettin River out with us. And we're over the moon yer joinin!"

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to get to know the people who have taken such a shine to my sister," he gave her a meaningful look and brushed a stray hair from her face. "You look lovely...uhhh, both of you," he covered quickly.

The exotic Inara was in a green peasant style dress with gold flowers dotted around it. The top hung off one shoulder lasciviously and the hem stopped just at the top of her thighs. Kaylee was wholesome in a pair of frayed denim shorts, low boots and a cowboy style shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and it was then Simon realized she had freckles. He suddenly felt overdressed in his linen trousers and white button down shirt. He had shined his shoes to a high sheen. He went upstairs under the guise of fetching River but also took the opportunity to change into a faded red t-shirt and jeans. He pulled a pair of boots out from the back of his wardrobe.

When Kaylee noticed she gave him a 1000 watt smile then looked over to the younger sibling.

"Oh River," she squealed, "ya look so pretty!" She looked better than she had in months. Her hair was shiny and pulled away from her face and she wore a simple flowered sundress with cowboy boots and a linen jacket over it. She had applied make up that made her already large dark eyes look even bigger.

"Shall we," Simon offered his arm to Kaylee as they stepped onto the already busy street. Inara wrapped her arm around River's waist and smiled at the young girl.

"The menfolk are already down at The Sun," Inara informed them. "There's a live band there tonight and I remembered you mentioned you liked to dance," she winked. She assumed she was to be discreet about the pole dancing class the young lady had taken. She may have been 21 but Inara could see that in her brother's eyes she was still a little girl.

"Zoe and Wash won't be joinin tonight," Kaylee lamented, "they're havin a romantical night by them ownselves. Aint that sweet?"

"Very," Simon smiled down at her. A few blocks later they entered the stifling hot bar to find Mal waving at them from the far end by a speaker.

"Hey Doc," he slapped the younger man on the back. "Glad'ja could make it! Jayne's off gettin a pitcha of beer. Or two." Just then a large man lumbered over. He had to be about 6'8" with a nasty scar running down one side of his face. No one had ever asked about it. His blue eyes were like chips of ice against his dark hair and tanned skin. His shirt struggled over his broad frame and he looked to River. Her eyes were fixed on him in a curious way. Her hand came up to the ends of her hair and started fiddling.

"You okay, soeurette," he placed a hand on her back.

"Yes," she smiled at her brother. "That's the boxing teacher I was telling you about. He's teaching me to take care of myself." He could have sworn she let out a little sigh at the end. Everyone had a beer in their hand, besides Inara who sipped at a fruity drink slowly. Kaylee leaned into Jayne.

"How much," she asked, giggling.

"20 tonight," he said thoughtfully. "40 by the end of the weekend."

"I say 30 with'n the next hour," she shot back.

"Ya jus love givin me yer hard earned cash lil girl," he nudged her.

"What is going on," Simon asked, very confused.

"Oh," Kaylee clapped. "Okay, see Mal? Yeah? And Nara? She's there starin at him? Well they been in love since they done met two years ago. Nara was workin in this little club down by the Veteran's center. Mal used ta go in there and spend hundreds he dint have on her every weekend-"

"Wait! Are you telling me Inara is a stripper?"

"Was," Kaylee said. "And was a dancer. Never took off nothin smaller than a bikini. But yeah, kinda. So once he opened the gym he offered her a job after findin out she was real inta yoga and such. She always had a calming presence on people and she's a damn fine teacher. And mah best friend! So they've been circlin each other like rattlers for a coupla years now."

"They is landmines, more like," Jayne eloquently added. "So's lil Kay and I take bets on when they're finally gunna just jump each other. Not the finest way to take $30 from her but it passes the time."

"You're rooting for them," River said to Jayne, looking up at him from under her lashes. "You want them to be happy."

"He'd be a lot less of a hardass if he got laid, lil girl," he scoffed into his beer. "Love don't exist. Not really. Jus lust."

"Liar," she smiled at the large man. Simon wanted to jump in and apologize. Since the concussion her mind to mouth filter had been worse than usual.

"River," Simon scolded.

"What? It's true," she answered back, sticking her tongue out.

"Aint no harm," Jayne laughed. "She's crazier than a loon."

"Come on River," Kaylee piped up, breaking the tension, "let's dance! Aint lettin this music go to waste!"

Simon watched the bubbly woman take his sister onto the dance floor where they found Inara who threw her arms around River's neck. The three of them danced for a while, moving their hips and throwing their arms up over their heads. He liked seeing his sister act like a normal girl and not the tired, scared, half crazy with worry creature she had become. He sipped his beer and kept vigilant.

"Yer wound up tighter than Mal," Jayne noticed. "Relax. I got this. Nuthin' happenin ta those girls while I'm 'ere. Cut loose, Doc. Go dance wit lil Kaylee. She's all sorts lubed up fer ya."

"That's a...lovely...sentiment, Jayne but I'm not much of a dancer. And I wouldn't want to ruin River's good time by stepping all over her friend's feet. I'd render her cripple for a week."

"Yeah, but not in tha way yud like, eh," he lit a cigarette.

"My sister admires you quite a bit. She told me all about you last night. Former MMA fighter from the Bayou. Toured the country but ended up back in NOLA after Katrina. Why'd you leave it all behind?"

"No shame in comin home, Doc. I like yer sister. I think. She's a smartass and she's tough. She says crazy things sometimes but it's kinda...I like honest people." He saw something cross the boxer's face. "I know everybody else falls all over themselves ta be nice ta her. She's..."

"Charismatic," Simon offered.

"Huh? Naw. She reminds me a someone I used ta know. Someone else who was done wrong but decided to get tough sos it never did happen again."

He remembered it well. His Ma with her fluffed up black hair shoo-ing him and Madeline out of the house, blood splattering her apron. The smell of gunpowder mixed with her Lavender perfume. The local police's 'investigation' that ruled his Paw's death accidental. Should have checked the chamber when cleaning his gun.

"Can I have one of those," a little voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see River's pretty eyes staring back up at him, motioning to the pack of Camels on the table.

"River," Simon exclaimed.

"I want to try one."

" 'Ere girl," he handed her one and lit it. She got close enough for him to smell her. The herbal smell of what he assumed was her soap and the flowery scent that wafted from her clothing. She exhaled the smoke smoothly and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"I like this," she looked at the cigarette. She stifled a bit of a cough as she placed it between her little white teeth and removed her jacket. Kaylee pulled Simon away from the frankly disturbing scene to dance with her.

" 50 says a month," she leaned over to him and smiled. Her eyes were fixed on Mal and Inara dancing next to each other but not with each other. "And a day." She looked like seven types of sin, exhaling the blue-white smoke from her nose as a drip of sweat disappeared beneath the bodice of her dress.

"Yer on lil girl," he leered at her.

"Aint a little girl," she took a long pull of her beer. "Not too young for you. You think so, though. I don't think so."

"Yer drunk."

"Aint."

"Trus' me. Yer drunk. Debutantes dun bother wit canal rats."

"You like me," she smiled in an almost teasing way.

"Ya bother me."

"Same thing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Mal bellowed, bringing the rest of the gang back to the little table, "let's git outta here. Go someplace less touristy. Sorry Jayne. Know ya like the outta towners."

"Think I'll live, Mal," he smiled at the small girl next to him.

"Zydeco," Inara shouted suddenly. "Um, I mean, I know a place with Zydeco dancing!"

Kaylee bounced up and down, gripping Simon's arm.

"Please," Kaylee and River said in unison.

"Gah you two are just going to gang up on me with puppydog eyes! I'm powerless," Simon joked.

Jayne put an arm around Inara's shoulders and ushered them all out of the bar and lead hte way to the place Inara meant. He knew it well but it was quite a walk. Inara started singing drunkenly:

"Way down yonder in the bayou country in dear old Louisianne," even drunk she sang perfectly.

"That's where lives my Cajun baby, fairest in the land," Mal joined in, River's arm linked in his.

"Her teeth're white and pearly, hair as black as coal," Kaylee giggled.

"Wouldn't trade my Cajun baby for all the world's gold," Simon surprised everyone by knowing the song.

"Mah heart's been sad and lonely since the day I left her side," Jayne bellowed.

"But today I got her letter says she'll be my Cajun bride," they all sang off key. River ran up beside Jayne and Inara fell back to join Mal.

"What's a princess and a doc know about Hank Williams Jr," he asked, handing her another cigarette. "Ya shouldn't smoke, pretty girl."

"Big old men shouldn't tell pretty little girls what to do with themselves," she teased. "You still mad I hit you in the chest yesterday?"

"Hardly left a mark, girl," he opened the door to the next bar for her. "Afta you."

He didn't stop at the bar to get a drink and pulled the small girl by the hand to the dancefloor. Inara and Mal followed close behind, their hips already swinging in time. Kaylee stopped Simon for a moment.

"Dun worry bout her with Jayne. He looks all mean and he says rough things. But he's a sweetie," she assured him.

"How old is he," he asked. "River's only 21. And she just came out of a bad relationship. A very long, bad relationship. I'm not sure Jayne is the type of person I want her spending time with."

"What cos he aint a college boy? Or cos he aint rich nor smart? Remember, Doctor Tam," she jabbed his chest with a finger, "a college boy from a good family did that unkindness to her. She tol me bout it. Bout everythin!" She emphasized her words with a large hand motion that nearly hit him in the face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply he wasn't good enough. But they haven't known each other very long and I was pretty sure he wasn't too fond of her until a few minutes ago."

"Yer sweet but ya known nuthin bout women. We all like 'er and I aint never seen Jayne be nice to anyone he hadn't known fer years. He still ain't too nice ta Mal and we all live together. I grown up with boys like Jayne. I think he fancies 'er."

"I fancy you," he smiled stupidly at her. She returned the dopey grin and kissed him soundly.

"I like ya jus fine," he lead him to dance with the others. Once there, he saw the large man spin his sister and catch her like she weighed no more than a feather. He didn't handle her like something that would break, and maybe that was just what she needed.

After a few hours of dancing they were all tired, and Simon surprisingly suggested they come back to the Tam house for a nightcap.

"Mon dieu," Jayne said dramatically as he walked into the elaborately decorated foyer. "So yer like, really rich."

"No, we're fake rich," River stuck her tongue out at him as she breezed past, throwing her jacket on the upholstered seat to her right. Mal made himself at home at Simon's desk chair and Inara inspected the books in the study. Kaylee followed River into the kitchen to fix drinks.

"The Macallan, 1939," River suggested to her friend. Kaylee shrugged. "Or Royal Salute Chivas Regal?"

"The Macallan," Simon called from the study.

"Fine choice," she shouted back. She handed out drinks and Jayne looked at her nervously. One glass of the stuff probably cost more than his truck. She leaned over to him and Kaylee and whispered, "sip slowly." She placed a gentle hand on the man's knee and winked to him. Inara savoured the woody taste.

"Oh, fine choice indeed," she appraised. "I haven't had this in such a long time." Everyone stopped to look at her. "Why does that surprise everyone?" They all dissolved into laughter. Simon put on some music and talked physiotherapy with Mal. His hand never strayed far from Kaylee's back, rubbing small circles. Inara started to doze on the chaise in the far corner of the dining room sometime around 3am. Mal gathered her up and said he'd be taking her home to sleep it off before her 2pm class.

"To her own home," he clarified. "After which Imma go on to mah own."

"Guess I should be gon too," Jayne followed them out. "Ya comin Kay?"

"Stay," River asked her.

"Yes, please," Simon smiled.

"Imma stay 'ere. No chance-a me walkin' all the way home," she explained. River lead her upstairs where the girls fell into bed, boots and make up still on. Simon laughed at the scene and was happy his sister found a good friend. From what it seemed like a group of good friends. Perhaps he had found some as well.

* * *

><p>The next private boxing session, Jayne surprised himself by looking forward to spending time with the girl. The whole weekend had been a blur. He got home in the early hours of Saturday morning, only to be woken by Wash urging him to join them for breakfast at Cafe Du Monde. Jayne hated that place but he grumbled as he got up and dressed, dark sunglasses covering his sore eyes. The entire next day he was thinking on the girl. Her pretty, big eyes and long silky hair. The way he could feel her muscles move beneath that flimsy sundress she wore. He felt his stomach leap at the memory of that drop of sweat, rolling down between her breasts. He saw her throughout the week at the gym and around town. When she thought no one was watching she'd stare off into space with a soft smile on her face. The breeze would kick up her skirts revealing a stretch of perfectly tanned leg that his fingers just ached to caress. She'd come to the house to see Kaylee and he'd hear them giggling in the attic bedroom. She stayed over one night and he saw her sleep mussed hair sticking up at insane angles the next morning. He liked it and he wanted more.<p>

So here he was two weeks later, still thinking about that little flowered dress.

"Earth to Jayne," River teased, waving her boxing gloves in front of his face. "You were a million miles away just now."

"Didn't hear ya come in," he said defensively. "Were yer head hurtin tha next day? Afta yer lil adventure?"

"No, Kaylee and I slept in until nearly three in the afternoon. Simon suffered, however," she smiled at the memory of her severely hungover brother trying to pretend he was fine in front of the object of his affections. He turned green every time Kaylee harped on about oysters. "Dare say I used to drink more during college." She put her gloves on and readied her stance.

"Okay yer gunna be workin on a moving target. Imma avoid ya, yeah? Ya land a punch-"

"And you have to take me out next Friday. No chaperones. You and me. Proper date," she demanded playfully.

"Oh girl you have no idea what yer askin," he shook his head and laughed.

"If you avoid me the entire time. If I don't land one single punch," she though for a moment, her pretty face contorting. "If I don't land a single punch-"

"I get ta take ya out next Friday. Proper date," he suggested.

"What?"

"Ya heard me. Imma take ya out. Prolly git you silly drunk and make ya been seen wit me. Might kiss ya afta." She dropped her hands to her sides and took her gloves off.

"I will stand here for that hour and not hit a damn thing on that account."

"That won't help ya, though. Come on, girl. On wit tha gloves." She obeyed and they spent the next hour bobbing and weaving around each other. At the end of the hour, she threw the gloves down and jumped on him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her. Her feet met behind his waist and he could feel her thighs clutching him.

Their mouths crashed together and for a moment the unpleasant sensation of tooth on tooth could be felt. There was a taste of blood as she bit his bottom lip and he hissed. "Hey, save sumthin fer the weekend." Just then an irritated cough came from the doorway.

"Jayne," Mal said coldly, "my office, now!"

Mal slammed the office door behind him and turned to Jayne.

"What tha hell were ya thinkin, man," he yelled. "She's a client! She's ten years younger'n ya! She's been knocked around and her brother says she ain't over it yet. Ya lookin ta get canned?!"

"Mal," he started a lot calmer than he thought he'd be, "she's a grown woman. I ain't done nothin ta her. I hardly touched her but that night we were dancin. She jumped on me just then!"

Outside the office Inara stood with River and Zoe as the youngest twisted her boxing gloves in her hands.

"Oh golly I've gotten him fired, haven't I," she worried.

"Hardly," Zoe said coolly. "They'll yell and Mal will pretend to fire him. But he'll be apologizing by tonight. Mal kinda sees ya as a daughter these days. Jayne ain't exactly someone ya want carryin' yer daughter away."

"Zoe, that's not exactly fair," Inara cooed. "Jayne has many redeeming qualities. I think."

"He makes me be strong," River said softly. "I like that. No one ever made me be anything but pretty and quiet. He likes that I say crazy things sometimes and he isn't mad at me because I'm smarter than him. He lets me be a better version of myself."

"Wow," Inara stared at the girl in disbelief. "That seems incredibly...deep. For someone like Jayne. Don't worry soeurette, I'm sure no one's in any real trouble." She hugged the younger girl. "Come do some yoga, it'll take your mind off it."

An hour later, River was showered and dressed and on her way to Mal's office.

"Hey lil one," he greeted her, "come on in."

"I'm cross with you," she stared at him. "Jayne is perfectly nice to me. We tease each other and he thinks I'm pretty and I like him. He makes me feel safe and special and lets me say what's on my mind. I kissed him, he only caught me so I wouldn't fall. Cancel my membership or something, but don't fire him."

"He ain't fired," Mal sighed, "I jus lost it. Ya came in here a few weeks ago this broken lil bird. Now lookit ya. Tellin grown men off and makin the meanest bastard I did ever know purr like-a kitten. I'm gunna go 'pologize ta him tonight. Have fun on yer date." He smiled pathetically, begging forgiveness with his eyes.

She smiled. "I wish you were my father, Mal. In the past few weeks you've cared for me better than he ever did. Whatever future children you have are going to be very lucky."

Jayne was sitting in his truck staring angrily ahead when River found him in the parking lot.

"Git in," he ordered.

"What?"

"Git in, Imma takin ya somewhere," he said, his eyes softening at her confused expression. They drove for what seemed like a long time. The laved roads gave way to muddy tracks lined with oyster shells. The houses went from large, sprawling antebellum homes to shotgun houses to shacks cobbled together from corrugated plastic and pallet wood. He stopped in front of a wooden house no wider than the truck they were in. He motioned to it.

"I grew up in this house. Iffn ya could call it that. It's a shack. Kitchen, two bedrooms, outhouse out back," he said sadly. "Weren't easy. Left school at 12 after my Paw died. Got myself a job, found mah talent fer fighting and made a livin' fer ten years beatin grown men up fer money. I got myself outta tha Bayou fer a while. Got injured in a barroom fight out in California. Mal was in tha same hospital and he offers me a job once I'm back ta fit form. Or however I was gunna. Weren't an easy life but I have what I have cos I done worked fer it. And I lost what I lost cos I were stupid. After Katrina I done found out my Ma died and mah sister went off and married a man jus like my Paw, cept she weren't strong like Ma. He hit her too hard one day and killed her and that baby growin inside-a her. Mal and I came back to Nawlins ta establish ourselves. Zoe and Wash helped with tha financials but 'ere we are. Two years later."

"Why-"

"I think yer good fer me. But I reckon I aint good fer ya. But yer a grown woman, can make yer own choices. Jus wanted ya to know what ya were gettin inta. I'm a mite jealous, I dun read books and I say the wrong thing more offen than not. I ain't gunna fit in wit yer highfalutin family and I'll prolly end up breakin somovya fine things. But never yer heart. I'll be real gentle wit that."

"I say the wrong things, and I don't fit in with my 'highfalutin' family either. I've broken my fair share of heirlooms," she smiled and reached for his hand. "You let me be that imperfect person. You are rough and unrepentant and free. If you don't know that those reasons are why I like you so much you're as dumb as people say you are."

* * *

><p>He dropped her off back at her car and drove home with a promise from her that she'd text as soon as she got in. Mal was waiting for him when he got in and apologized, explaining the little girl came in and gave him hell for yelling at him. He also admitted that he over reacted. Just a little. He offered Jayne a beer as a peace offering and they sat on the front steps watching the sun set.<p>

"Where'd ya go," Mal asked him casually.

"Took 'er ta that septic tank I grown up in," he answered sadly. "Wanted ta make sure she were aware a what she's gettin inta." His phone buzzed and it read 'All safe, cherie. BTW can hear S and K rutting upstairs. Ew. Friday xx -R' He smiled remembering the endearment that slipped out of his mouth weeks earlier.

"She's made you soft."

"Yeah, she has."


	5. Chapter 5

They were two hours into their date. A date that didn't seem like the first after spending so much time together both in and out of the gym, after the revealing drive to his little home village, after the interrogation from her well meaning older brother. Two hours into their date when someone called her name angrily from across the bar.

"River Tam," the man shouted as he barrel toward her, "you whore in sheep's clothing!"

"Hey now," Jayne stood at full height, "watch what yer sayin. She's a lady, Mister."

"This...slut," the other man motioned to River as if she were an inanimate object, "is anything but a lady. Stole away in the night without so much as a goodbye? You do not treat your future husband like that!"

"Ah, yer that bastard done fucked up her face," Jayne cracked his knuckles. He caught the younger man's hand as it came dangerously close to River's face. "Ya dun wanna be doin that, little man."

"Jayne, please," came the soft plea from the woman next to him. "Don't hurt him." He smiled down to her. She slid off her high stool and stood in front of the man. He recognized the stance he had taught her and before another vile word could escape his inbred mouth, the pretty little girl next to him decked her former beau. Her fist made contact with the fleshy part of his nose, "that was for my face," she kicked him in the ribs, "that was for my broken wrist," she kicked him square in his groin, "you know what that was for, you pig." She spit on him and grabbed the stunned boxer's hand. "Get me out of here. They let any kind of trash in nowadays." They stood a few blocks over under a streetlight while River composed herself.

"I really just did that," she giggled, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yup, ya really jus did that, Cherie," he pulled her into a hug and lowered a kiss to the top of her head. The look of her hitting a full grown man, the rage in her eyes as she yelled. He had never wanted her so bad. "Well done. Yer form needs work." He felt her softly slap his arm as she laughed. "Want me ta take ya home?"

"No, I want you to take me back to your place," she said meekly.

"Uh, everyone's home waitin up. Makin sure I done behaved myself," he explained. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him long and deep. Her hands slid up the back of his faded shirt and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing the length of her body to his. Her feet left the floor and she let out a squeak.

"I aim to misbehave," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Mal threw his keys down on the table and sat in a chair heavily. Kaylee, who was rarely home these days smiled at him.<p>

"Rough day," she asked.

"Rough year. Rough life," he said, popping open a beer. He huffed as their back door opened and the slim olive-skinned temptress walked in. She was in those brightly coloured silk Harem pants that rose sinfully low on her hips and a bikini top with a see through cardigan over her shoulders. Her skin glistened with sweat and she fanned herself as she cursed this Indian Summer. Kaylee handed her a glass of sweet tea, and the girls smiled at each other.

"I need to talk to you," she sat across from Mal. Kaylee left the room with a huge grin on her face.

"What now," he groaned.

"I quit," she smiled, sipping the tea through a straw.

"Uhhh..." he sat there shocked.

"I no longer work for you," she produced a letter from the pocket of her cardigan. "Malcolm Reynolds, I hereby tender my resignation effective immediately. I waive all rights to a recommendation for future employment due to breach of contract."

He stared at her in disbelief. She was going to leave him. Madrassa, Nepal, Mysore. Oh god she was leaving him!

"Well we'll miss ya round the old place, Nara but-"

"Do something about it." She leaned toward him, eyes fixed on his lips.

He lunged over the table and knocked the glasses to the floor. He kissed her hard, grabbing a fist of her soft, black hair. They separated for a moment, panting. He then smiled, hoisting the pretty Guru over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs past a very confused Wash.

"DO NOT DISTURB US," he shouted for the world to hear.

Wash just chuckled and sent out a group text:

'Who had Friday? Hell just froze over. -W'

* * *

><p>River's phone buzzed as she climbed into the passenger seat of Jayne's truck. She read the text and smiled. "Zoe's just made $70," she smiled holding the screen out for him to see.<p>

"Fucking finally," he exclaimed. He tilted his head back and let out a huge laugh. "Maybe they won't be so twitchy now."

"It's just the kind of diversion we've been looking for," she bit her now healed bottom lip at him.

They were able to sneak into her house undetected. Mare was still busying herself with the myriad of little jobs she always found to do and Simon had gone to take Kaylee out for a late dinner. She lead him upstairs to her room and shut the door behind them.

"Yer room is bigger'n that house I grown up in," he marveled.

"It's nice," she admitted, "but sometimes I feel so out of place. I'd love a little shotgun house. Paint it all white inside and let the sun shine in all day. And at night lay in a hammock on the back porch sipping sweet tea, watching the fireflies flick in and out. " She had a dreamy look on her face as he pulled her toward the bed.

"Listen," he started, "nuthin has ta happen tonight. I like ya. I aint goin nowhere. Specially now I'm convince yud kick mah ass if I did ya wrong."

The first time they made love was slow and sweet. He surprised her with his soft touches and gentle words whispered in her ear. He kissed every inch of her body like it was a sacrament and when they finally came together she could have sworn he let out a sob.

They lay in her large bed after, twining their hands together and watching the play of shadows along the ceiling.

"Kaylee said yer fixin to be an archaeologist," he said.

"I was. A different lifetime ago," she sighed, nuzzling his chin with her nose. "I fear that ship had sailed. I had one semester to go until I was done and qualified to go on that dig in Egypt. I withdrew on a medical code and haven't been back. He still goes there."

"Well, iffn yer real sore bout it, I could go wit ya. Like, not ta classes or nuthin," he explained. "But I could look afta ya while ya finish yer schoolin."

"That's sweet, Jayne. I'll think about it," she felt his hand come up to her shoulder and pull her closer.

* * *

><p>That Spring:<p>

"Wake up!"

River opened her eyes to see Kaylee and Simon standing in her doorway, the former brandishing a white dress on a dry cleaner's hanger.

"Riv," she started, "we're not all gettin in monkey suits fer fun. If yer not graduatin' none a us are goin!"

"How late did Inara have you out last night," her brother smiled and placed a cup of coffee on her night table.

"Ooh," she moaned, "too late. Celebrating."

"Well y'aint graduated yet. Git decent and dressed, Missy," Kaylee messed up her hair and dragged Simon from the room.

In the past months a lot had changed. Simon, in a fit of amazingly wonderful but impulsive behavior, had asked the cute mechanic to marry him to which she screamed the place down for a good five minutes before accepting. Their father reconciled with his children, although was exceedingly unhappy with their choices for romantic partners. He threatened and shouted but a few months later apologized and threw a lavish engagement party for the lovely couple.

Zoe and Wash had made a person, and assigned the now vacant attic bedroom as a nursery. They found out it was to be a girl, much to the joy of Inara, Kaylee, and River.

The Health Centre was doing well. Making money, even. Mal was able to put a down payment on Maisonette above a shop in the French Quarter which he promptly demanded Inara move in to with him. She accepted after a feigned fight that lasted a few weeks. They may have been together but she still enjoyed getting his hackles up.

And Jayne. Rough, uncouth, tough-as-nails, sweet Jayne. He made good on his promise and escorted her to her classes and study sessions, keeping an eye out for 'that pansy ass who done fucked up yer pretty face.' He waited in his truck while she had dissertation meetings and encouraged her through the last semester slump. Little did she know that during all that waiting he was studying for his GED. One day he handed her the large manilla envelope with pride saying she wasn't the only one finishing their schooling. She was so proud of him. He was still the plain spoken Cajun boy she had fallen in love with, but now he had pride. He spoke up more around her father and him and Simon became surprisingly easy friends. And he continued to give her boxing lessons.

She slipped the cool white dress over her head and started to button up the bodice when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She pinned the front of her hair away from her face and answered it.

"I told you I'd be ready in five," she scolded only to look up and find Jayne standing there in what appeared to be his finest clothes. "Well I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Woke up and you weren't here."

"I had some things ta take care of," he smiled in a way that told her he was keeping a secret.

"Oh yeah, Big Man. What's so important you had to leave your drunk, naked girlfriend in bed all by her lonesome," she made sad eyes at him but could not stifle her giggle.

"You'll see afta graduatin'. If yer gettin yer lazy ass up tha podium that is," he gave her bottom a little tap as she bent to pull on her shoes.

* * *

><p>The ragtag gang of people she'd called family for the past year sat next to her straightlaced father, who viewed them with a little less disdain than usual. Jayne fidgeted with his tie through the speeches and Kaylee would once in a while swat his hand away.<p>

"Quit fiddlin," she scolded.

"Quit fiddlin," he'd mimc her. Finally the graduates were announced and when it came River's time they all stood up and cheered. Even Zoe with her huge baby bump managed out of her seat.

"River Margene Tam, Egregia Cumm Laude, Ancient History," the man announced.

"Whoo Riv," Kaylee hooted.

"Well done Soeurette," Simon yelled.

"That's my girl," Mal shouted

"Yeah, get it Cherie," Jayne called louder than any of them. Gabriel looked over to see the love in the behemoth's eyes when he viewed his little daughter up there in her cap and gown, waving and holding the degree high above her head. He had helped her get to where she was this moment, so maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

After the graduates were released River leapt into his massive arms, kissing his face and smiling.

"I did it," she practically sobbed. "Mersi Cherie. Mersi mersi mersi baby."

"Shh," he hugged her tightly. "Ya done tha all yer own self."

Mal snapped about a million pictures and Gabriel handed her the keys to a 1957 Bel-Air. He had offered to buy her a Jag but she declined stating modern cars lacked the sophistication of the classic late 50's lines. Something else Jayne had taught her. Inara and Kaylee fussed her and hugged her tightly promising drinks that night and a huge dinner. And Mare just patted her face with her cool, reassuring hand and said 'that's my good girl.'

The day before Gabriel had visited his son's house to go over the details of River's trust with her. Now that she had graduated college she had full access to squander or invest how she saw fit, allowing her the freedom to take the inner city teaching job she had lusted after. That was when Jayne pulled him aside and told him his plan. Gabriel wasn't happy about it but he saw the man was trying to fulfill all of his daughter's wishes and he had to respect that. After all, it wasn't so long ago he had been in love and would have moved the moon and the Earth to please his wife.

* * *

><p>They drove to Jefferson in record time, with River asking him a thousand questions.<p>

"Yer gunna hafta wait," he smiled. "I aint ruinin no surprise on acocunta ya being a pain in my ass."

"I love being a pain in your ass. I live for it," she rested her head on his shoulder. She suddenly brought it back up when they pulled into the driveway of a light grey shotgun house with a porch swing out front. "Um, where are we?" He grabbed her out of the car and told her to close her eyes. She did as he asked and he pressed something small and metal into her hand.

"It opens that door," he pointed to the white front door flanked by narrow windows. She opened it up an stepped inside. The walls were a soft white with diaphanous curtains dressing the windows. The furnishings were all an oatmeal color and overstuffed. The fireplace grating had been painted white as well. She turned around a couple of times and stopped when she faced Jayne again.

"It's yers. Well, ours. Iffn ya want it. Member that first night we spent tagether? Ya said bout that little shotgun house fulla light? And," he lead her through the house. The kitchen was a light green done in a shaker style. On the back porch a rattan hammock had been strung up. "Ta watch tha fireflies."

"Oh mon dieu," she whispered.

"Lissen I know it was right ballsy doin this witoutchya. But I dun wanna wait no more," he explained quickly, fearful she was upset. "I foundya on chance and I aint lettin ya go. I wanna live 'ere wit ya. Mebbe git married or mebbe not. Mebbe have chillun or mebbe jus a dog. I'm puttin down roots and I dun care where they are as long as yer there wit em"

She smiled through her tears and just hugged him tightly.

"Oh this is more than I could have ever hoped for." They stayed like that until the sun set.

* * *

><p>That night they all met up at The Sun. River revealed the surprise Jayne presented her with and everyone was relieved they didn't have to keep that secret anymore.<p>

They got very drunk, besides Zoe who dragged her inebriated husband home as he laughed and congratulated her again. Inara and Mal we the next to leave, singing merrily as they walked home, arm in arm. Simon payed the tab and they headed back to the townhouse together one last time.

"I'm glad you're better," he draped an arm around his sister and the other around his gorgeous fiance. "I'm glad you didn't let it get the best of you. My smart, strong, dangerous, soeurette."

They got in and put her brother and Kaylee to bed. They were much more drunk than anyone there. River had been too consumed with the events of that day to drink much and Jayne's unnaturally high tolerance worked for him finally. He came down to find her sitting on the counter in the kitchen, eating an apple.

"Hey," he started, slipping his arms around her waist, "I like you."

"Yer jus drunk," she imitated him.

"Ain't."

"Trust me, yer drunk," she teased him further.

"I love ya, crazy," he said, kissing her. They hadn't said it yet in all this time. He felt it needed to be out in the world now.

"I love...I love you too," she said almost not believing it took them so long. "I love you," she kissed him back.

"Good, now git yer ass upstairs. I feel awful broke up bout leavin ya hanging last night," he squeezed her sides until she laughed, jumping off the counter and racing upstairs. Just then his phone buzzed.

The screen read:

'Finally made some $$$ u big lug. had 8mos. 2wks. -Mal'


End file.
